


The Last Archangel: First Born

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story banner made for the story The Last Archangel: First Born by inukagome15, a Supernatural/Harry Potter crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Archangel: First Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Archangel: First Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635096) by [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15). 



This story is part of a series written by inukagome15 and alatarmaia4, however, this specific story is written by inukagome15 hence why there name is the only one on the banner.

Summary: He just wanted to rest. But he was alive now, and he had no idea why. He had no purpose, no path to take. His brother had told him they had free will, the choice to do what they wished. But he was aimless. Who was he, if not Michael?

This is a wonderful story and I do recommend it!

  
[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipP33ejn-fGXqZdkkGIfygIen879Cy_km_XLx3RjADUPhxF5QMZ0yDIblVT9oxSNsA?key=ck5tbTFKZmFxRnR4Y3haemxDY0FibS13dEw4aWFn&source=ctrlq.org)

Large Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/MEkIt31KpXyElKW82

Images from Google. Feather found using term 'Feathers falling', and the Hogwarts found using 'Hogwarts Silhouette'.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Last Archangel: First Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297527) by [rytan451](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rytan451/pseuds/rytan451)




End file.
